to_love_ru_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuro
Kuro is a character in Love-Ru and To Love-Ru Darkness. He is formerly a hitman who knows Yami in the past, as he is the one who set her and Mea Kurosaki free from the Eden organization. Appearance Kuro has yellow eyes and messy black hair. He has a black collar around his neck and wears a black overcoat. In To Love-Ru Darkness, his hair appears shinier, making him further resemble Train Heartnet in his heyday with the exception of the choker and absence of the tattoo on his chest. Personality He seems to be very moody and hardly shows any emotions. He also takes his work seriously, like when he would go against Yami if she would get in his way. If people consistently get in his way, he will become angry. History Like Yami, Kuro was picked by up by an assassin organization that saw itself as "some kind of arbitrator of the universe" during his childhood. Kuro was the one who destroyed the Eden organization that created Yami, setting her free. He has also fought Yami in the aftermath, but it's unclear who won the battle. Kuro also seems to be quite knowledgeable of Tearju Lunatique, but it's unknown if he knows her in person. Kuro has been hired to work with Zastin on missions and fought against him as well many times. Plot Powers and Abilities *'Power:' Kuro's power was described by Nemesis to be almost of the same level as Gid Lucione Deviluke. *'Marksmanship:' Kuro is a master gunman, using his guns to accurately shoot and kill his opponents. His guns "Hades" are made of Orichalcum, the strongest metal in the universe, they can absorb Kuro's power and transform them into different types of bullets. *'Speed:' He also seems to be very fast, as he can be in one place, and then be at another place in a second. Equipment Guns: Kuro's primary weapon is a gun he carries around for the use of his skilled marksmanship. This gun that can manipulate psychic energy and fire the energy in the form of bullets.(Chapter 150) Appellations Trivia *He bares a resemblance in appearance and abilities to Train Heartnet, the main character from the manga and anime Black Cat, another series by Yabuki Kentarō. The significant difference is that his gun has "X" written on it while Train's has "XIII". **Also his name, Kuro (Black) represents Train's nickname as an assassin "Kuroneko" (Black Cat). **Train is also friends with Eve, the character from Black Cat whom Yami resembles in both appearance and abilities. *In the original manga, a black cat appeared before he does. Whether this cat was his pet or companion for battle has not been revealed. Gallery Manga-Black-Yami.png|Yami and Kuro's first meeting. Black-Manga.png|Kuro the assassin . black h.jpg 1050ToLoveRu_ch149_19.png Train.jpg Train - Copy.jpg Manga-Black-Yami2.png|Kuro and Yami standing back to back. Return of Kuro.png|Kuro's appearance in Darkness. Kuro TLRD.jpg|Kuro in To LOVE-Ru Darkness. TLRD V17 Cover.png Kuro TLRD EP2 01.png Kuro Yami TLRD EP10 01.png|A younger Yami with her arm transformed into a sword while Kuro watches. Navigation